hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 18- Delton and his lightning DRAW! Kaizen's Loyalty!
Yugioh Chapter 18- Delton and his lightning DRAW! Kaizen's Loyalty! Delton: lp (He stands up using pure will power). I won’t lose to you!! It's my turn! (He places his fingers on his deck. a grin appears on his face as he can feel the heart of his deck). {I have to show this guy...the power of the DRAW!!} Seth: Say good bye! Baskits kill them all!! (The dragon opens its mouth to attack). Delton: DRAW!!!! (As he draws the ground of the stadium shakes and lightning emits from his card. It flies out of the seal and knocks Seth back. This was the power of Delton’s will). Seth Sphinx off the bleachers of stadium). Seth: Umph! What?! (Baskits disappears as he flies). Hoods: Huh?! (Everyone looks down at Delton). Delton: (The card in his hand is pulsating). It's time I turn this duel around! Outside the stadium at the hotels. All the people from the audience are frantic. The twins are in Team Kizuna's room. Victor: This is getting crazy! Victoria: Yeah I know! (She looks down at Riana. The kids are lying on the bed). That man is pure evil. Why did he hurt these kids? Glimia is just over toddler age. Victor: He has no heart, that's why. Oh by the way while out there I saw Kaizen. Victoria: He was around? I wonder why he didn’t go to the hotels with everyone else. Victor: Maybe he's in on all this! Victoria: No... he would have jumped in. So what do you think Seth meant when he said that you have a lot to do with the situation as well? Victor: (He fixes his glasses). I don’t know. I don’t think that Hibiki-san and I will end up on separate sides. The twins have no idea that one of Seth Sphinx followers is on his way to their room with a knife in his hand. He kicks the door down. Victoria: (She screams). Toei: (It's Toei the scientist. He tries to stab Victor). Victor: (He moves out of the way). Victoria: (She goes into her pocket and pulls out a card). I summon!! (A monster doesn’t appear but a spark does fly from her card and hit Toei knocking him out of the room). Toei: (He gets up and walks back in). It's time to die! Victor: (He pulls out a card from his deck). I summon Planet Power- Urhh! (He holds the card in the air but nothing happens). Okay that's just not fair! Toei: (He throws the knife. It is headed towards Victoria). Victor: No! (He jumps over and catches the knife with his hand). Victoria: Victor! Victor: (He covers his now bleeding hand as Victoria grabs the knife). We have to protect these kids no matter what! Victoria: Your right! (She runs over to Toei and tries to stab him). Toei: (He grabs her wrists). Victoria: (She and Toei struggle to get control of the situation. They both hit the ground causing the knife to go sliding across the floor). They look at each other then back at the knife as they make a jump for it. Victor: (He grabs it before either of them). Toei: (He throws a card at victor making him drop the knife). Victoria: (She stands up). Toei: (He punches her knocking her toward Victor). Victor: Sis! Toei: Boss says that you guys could be trouble. So I'm getting rid of you and those kids to stop the next generation before it gets started. (He pulls out a gun). Victoria: *Gasp.* The window breaks. Toei: What?! Kaizen: (He stands in front of the twins. Without warning he kicks Toei out the room and through a wall in the hallway). Victoria: Hey it's you! Kaizen: Yo...what's up? Victor: (He points at Kaizen). Kaizen! What are you doing here?! I guess you want take us out huh?! Kaizen: Hey be grateful. I just saved your life kid. Victor: Just so that you can end it! Kaizen: (Sigh). When will you trust me? Victor: (He doesn’t say anything). Kaizen: (He walks outside of the room). Toei: (He points the gun at Kaizen). Kaizen: No. (He jumps into the air and spins coming down kicking Toei in the neck). Back at the stadium. Hoods: Did you see that?! Jessoi: That was amazing! Keiatsu: (He folds his arms). That kid is packing some power. (All the duel monsters fade away). Hoods: Guys Delton is going to need our help if he is going to win this match. Let’s cheer him on! Jessoi: What about Seth? Hoods: I'm sure that he got away. Miyoshi: Even after something like that? Hoods: Yeah. Damon: (He looks over the railing that Seth flew over). You're right. Lantana: Hoods after Delton's duel Damon and I have something to tell you. Something that could help us win this battle. Damon: Lantana! Lantana: We have to Damon. If we keep it from him for too long it could be too late. Hibiki and the rest of team Kizuna go to their original seats. Delton: (He turns back to look at his best friend). Hey Hoods. I only have 1 card in my hand and the only card on my field is useless without a monster. . Hoods: (He smiles). Then change it! Delton: (He grins, happy to see that Hibiki has not given up on him even though he seems to have no way to win this duel). Okay! Male: lp Your friend being here doesn’t make a difference. Delton: Trust me it makes all the difference in the world! (He holds his hand up). This one card will soon become many! Male: (He doesn’t look worried at all). Delton: I'm glad you negated my pot of greed. Male: Liar. You wanted to draw 2 cards and I stopped you. Delton: Liar huh?! Now that you can't use your negating effect again! I activate Skull of Greed! (A spell card showing a skull with cards coming from its head appears). This card lets me place 5 Skull monsters from my graveyard back into my deck! So I place Lightning Skull, Confiskull, Cocky Skull, Red Skull Jute, and Skull Assassin back! (He places the cards back into his deck. he shuffles his deck). Miyoshi: Don’t lose Delton! Delton: (He looks up and grins). You bet! I will show him the power of the- Team Kizuna yells draw! Jessoi: (She smiles as Keiatsu put his arm around her shoulders). His grin has returned! Keiatsu: (After seeing Delton’s show of power earlier he is now invested in the duel). Hoods: That's the spirit! Delton: (All of his friends are cheering for him). I then get to draw 3 cards!! (He draws!) DRAW!! = 3 Sweetness! I activate another spell! (He holds the card towards Male). Card of Sanctity! This card forces both players to draw until they each are holding 6 cards! (He draws).= 6 Next comes the effect of Heir of the Dead Draw! By discarding this monster from my hand to the graveyard during a turn that you drew extra cards outside of your draw phase you have to discard 5 cards! Male: What?! Hoods: That means that he has to discard all but 1 card! Male: (He discards). Delton: = 5 (He points at Male). I'm taking you down piece by piece! Male: No you won’t. Delton: (The clouds are gone. The crowd starts to come back. The damage to the field caused by Damon's zombie is gone). In the Hotel. Victor: (He looks out the window). Hey people are going back into the stadium! Victoria: Yeah and sky is clearing up. You think that means they beat Seth Sphinx? Kaizen: You guys get the kids outta here. Victor: Yeah sure! (He and Victoria grab Riana and Glamia and run out of the room). Toei: (He punches Kaizen). Kaizen: (He doesn’t even flinch). Do you know who I am? Toei: It doesn’t matter. Kaizen: Really? (He smirks and lightly punches Toei in the chest knocking him across the hall). Does it matter now? Toei: (He pukes blood). Damn you! (He stands up and finally realizes that he can't beat Kaizen in a fight). I challenge you to a duel! Master Seth will be happy to know that I have done away with you! Kaizen: So you do know who I am. (His fangs are shown as he grins. He pulls out his deck and puts on his duel disk which looks like a bat's wing). Believe it or not, you were better off trying to fight me. At the stadium which is now full of people again. Announcer: It seems the storm has passed over! Back to the duel. Delton has 500 life points left and male has 2150. Delton: I activate Lightning Demon Summoner! (The spell shows a skull with 2 lightning bolts behind it). When I activate this card I can special summon 1 Lightning Skull from my hand deck or graveyard then I equip it with this card! (A virtual storm appears overhead and Lightning Skull makes his appearance). 2500 Hoods: Alright Delton summoned his favorite monster! Princess Sakura: Maybe he will win! Hoods: (He turns to Sakura). Uh princess shouldn't you be getting back to your throne, seat, or whatever the heck you were sitting on? Sakura: (She smiles). No don't worry. I never get to do anything even remotely interesting. I won’t miss this opportunity. Hoods: Well you can stay with us. Things tend to stay exciting in this group. I'd like for you to hang with us anyway. You're a part of my generation. Sakura: Well okay. (She smiles cutely). Jessoi: (She wanted to go over there and clip onto Hoods arm but now she has her boyfriend back. She starts to feel a bit torn). Victor: We're back! Lantana: (She and Damon run over to the twins and get their kids from them). Thank you for watching over them. You two may not be two of the 5 legendary heroes but I can tell now that you are both going to be a invaluable part of this generation. Victoria: (She winks and smiles). No problem and I hope that we can help. Miyoshi: She's cute...I want her. (He is referring to Victoria). Jessoi: (She walks over and hands the watch she used to wear when working under Seth to them. The screen on the watch shows inside of the dome). Victoria: Thank you but we don't need it. Jessoi: What do you mean? Victor: Somehow we gained the ability to see in side there after coming from the hotel. Victoira: (She nods). Kaizen: (He smirks from where he is. He can feel that they were talking about that and he knows how they got the power. He gave it to them as they were on their way out). Delton: I activate the quick play spell card Double Jointed! = 4 When I special summon a Skull monster I can special summon a Skull monster from my graveyard! I special summon Skull Bone Lancer! 1500 Male: You can't beat me when your whole strategy is drawing! Delton: Drawing isn’t my only strategy! There is another part of my deck that I save for strong opponents. This just went from a duel to a fight, and though I can lose a duel... I will not lose a fight! Miyoshi: What?! All the times I beat him he wasn’t going at his full potential? Delton: I activate Flaming Bone Ritual! (He holds out a ritual spell card showing a skeleton being set on fire). Hoods: Holy crud. A ritual summoning!! Lantana: I'm happy to see you remember those. They don’t get used too much anymore, but ritual monsters are really strong. Damon: Take em’ out kid. Delton: By sending monsters from my hand or field to the graveyard whose total stars equal 7 or more I can ritual summon Dwinrar- Skeletal Emissary! (His Lightning Skull and Skull Bone Lancer clash and from their bones comes a monster riding a horse. This monster is made purely of bones and wears a cape). Ritual Shoukan! Dwinrar- Skeletal Emissary!! 2900 = 2 Male: 2900 huh? Delton: I attack your Hyper Tech Armor- Helmet! Male: You didn’t learn yet?! I activate the effect of Hyper Tech Armor- Body Armor! It absorbs your attack! Delton: No it doesn’t! Male: What?! Delton: The effect of Dwinrar negates all other card effects while he is attacking! Male: (He actually looks shocked). I activate the effect of Body Armor! Delton: (He grins). Negated! Male: I activate the effect of Hyper Tech Armor- Rocket Booster! By sending it to the graveyard I can negate 1 attack this turn! Delton: Negated! Male: The effects of Gloves and Stomps allow me to- Delton: You might as well shut up because it's all negated! This is what a draw gets you! Male: (He talks under his breath). Without their effects my monsters all have 0 ATK. Delton: Now I attack YOU!! (The emissary has his horse start going towards Male. Delton himself runs and jumps onto the back of the horse! Male: I- Delton: (He jumps off the back of the horse into the air. The crowd watches him in amazement). This is for Hibacho and from Team Kizuna! (He comes down and punches the hell out of Male). DRAW!!! Male: (His entire helmet breaks as he goes flying with blood coming from his mouth). Announcer: Holy smokes! Adder: O_O Super combo finish! K....O! Hoods: (He makes the defeat cry from street fighter). Ooouhhh, Ooouhhh, Ooouhhh! Jessoi: Go Delton! Twins: Alright! Damon: (He clenches his fist and smiles). Good work! Male: lp (He is out cold). Seth: (He stands on top of the stadium). You have failed me Male...Your soul belongs to me and Baskits! (He holds his arm out and The Seal of Destruction starts to close in around Male. The green pillar of light shows that his soul has been taken). Announcer: The winner is Delton Ridge! Delton: (He slowly walks into the crowd). Hoods: Are you okay buddy? Delton: (He puts a thumb up). That makes me one step closer to getting my title back Hoods. Back in the hotel. Kaizen vs Toei: Duel!! Very luckily Delton was able to win his match with Male, thanks to his friends. Even though Male was already out cold Seth still took his soul. Now the group rests but the goth like Kaizen is entering a duel with Professor Toei, Seth Sphinx's last and # 1 follower. Is he fighting to get at Seth or to help the prodigy?' Category:Story